Deaths
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Here is some deaths.
1. Adderfang

Adderfang sighed. Swiftbreeze had died a few days ago, and he couldn't stand living without her. Bluefur, Sunstar, and Thistleclaw kept fighting about who would be the deputy for days. Thistleclaw had sank Bluefur into arguing with them.

He saw Sunstar at the Highrock calling for a Clan meeting. Adderfang sadly went there. He wished he didn't lose her. "For the past days, Two warriors and me where fighting over who would be deputy. Adderfang is our deputy now. If he dies, Bluefur will be our deputy. If she dies, Thistleclaw will be our deputy." He smiled. Bluefur walked up to him. "Good luck,and stay away from Thistleclaw, Adderfang, stay will rip you into pieces." She warned.

He nodded. The deputy asked her, "You want to go on a walk?" He asked. Bluefur shock her head. "Thrushpelt has been playing with the kits all sunhigh. I better let him has a prey break. I will later." Bluefur promised. Thrushpelt was Bluefur's mate. She had three kits, Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit. Oakheart was supposed to be the father, but Thistleclaw didn't want Whitestorm to be related to cross-clans, so he killed Oakheart with Tigerclaw's help.

Adderfang peeked into the Nursery. Mosskit was climbed on Stonekit, and Mistykit was pulling Mosskit's tail. "Get off of him!" Mistykit shouted. Mosskit laughed. "Get off of my tail!" She said. Stonekit had anger pull through his pelt. "Get off of me!!!" He whined. "Bluefur! Bluefur!" He called. Bluefur spun around. "Mosskit! Mistykit! Stop acting like ShadowClan warriors and get off of your brother!" She ordered. Mistykit let go of Mosskit's tail. Mosskit fell down. "Mistykit!" She sighed happily. "Thank StarClan!" He mewed.

Mistykit and Mosskit laughed. "RiverClan is trying to get the Shiningrocks!" A dark voice called. It was Thistleclaw. "Adderfang! Bring Thistelcaw, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, Leapordfoot,Rosetail, and Thrushpelt to the Rocks. Patchpelt could take Sparrowpelt,White-eye, Dappletail,Frostfur, and Brindleface. Bluefur guards the Nursery." Sunstar called.

Adderfang found the warriors and ran to the Shiningrocks. "These rocks are still ours!" Adderfang hissed. Crookedjaw ran for him, thinking Adderfang was Thistleclaw. "I will rip your fur out, you beast!" He growled. He bit both of Adderfang's shoulders, and ran behind him. Dappletail looked. "Run Adderfang! RUN!" She called. To late! Crookedjaw's claws sank into Adderfang's started running out of his mouth. He dropped to the grown. Adderfang was _dead.

* * *

_

The next day, Sunstar called another meeting. "Bluefur's kits are six moons old now. Mosskit will be Mosspaw and mentored by Patchpelt. Mistykit will be Mistypaw and mentored by Dappletail. Stonekit will be Stonepaw and mentored by Whitestorm. Bluefur is our deputy now." He said.

Spottedleaf peeked to Sunstar. "Sunstar! I need to give you a mix of something for your shoulders." She told him. Sunstar hopped off of the rock and went to the Medicine Cat den. White-eye and Thistleclaw also died in the battle with RiverClan. The three got burried last night. Bluefur sighed and went next to Thrushpelt.


	2. Ashfur

Squirrelflight licked Ashfur. Ashfur and Squirrelflight were the happy parents of Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit. Bramblecaw had feelings for Squirrelflight in till Cloudtail died, then Brightheart and him became mates. It did break Squirrelflight's heart. Ashfur smiled. "Its okay, Our kits are going to be the best warriors." He said to her. "Brambleclaw is a good father to Whitewing." He added. Whitewing was Brightheart's daughter. Squirrelflight looked to see Brambleclaw and Brightheart sharing tongues. Squirrelflight sighed and snuggled with Ashfur. Lionkit and Hollykit started climbing up Ashfur's tail. "Ashfur! Come with us! We found something cool." Hollykit begged.

Squirrelflight cuddled with Jaykit. "I want to come too!" He said. Squirrelflight shook her head. "We are staying here." She told him. Jaykit licked her and fell asleep.

Lionkit, Hollykit, and Ashfur went a far way from ThunderClan territory. Deeper and deeper into the woods. Ashfur could swear someone was behind them. And it wasn't Jaykit. Someone was learking through the trees. He din't know who. Lionkit and Hollykit paused to a huge cliff. "Look at the river down there daddy!" Hollykit purred. Ashfur faced them. "How did you get here?" He asked. Hollykit smiled. "Brambleclaw showed us." She purred. Lionkit nodded. "He said we could bring you sometime." He purred. Anger went through Ashfur's pelt. "I will deal with him later.." he whispered. Suddenly, a dark cat came. It was Brambleclaw. "I can have four kits and two mates."Brambleclaw hissed. He went closer and closer to the cliff. Hollykit and Lionkit hung on to Brambleclaw's legs. With his paws, Brambleclaw pushed the gray warrior down. Ashfur tried to grab on to something, but he couldn't. He fell in the shallow water. Ashfur was dead.

Brambleclaw smiled. "If you tell anyone that I pushed him down, I will push you down." He threatened the two. Hollykit and Lionkit nodded, scared.

Brambleclaw ran into the Nursery with Hollykit and Lionkit. "Ashfur fell into the cliff!" Hollykit whined. Lionkit nodded. "Then we saw Brambleclaw and told him the whole thing!" Lionkit added. Brambleclaw nodded. "Then I took them here." He said. Squirrelflight licked there muzzles. "Why StarClan? Why?" She asked.


	3. Berrynose

Berrynose was freezing. Tonight was a very cold night, and he had to stay up to guard. Frost was hanging from the trees. It was snowing too. He coughed and coughed.

Jayfeather woke up in the morning and padded out of the den. He could smell sickness. The sickness was in the middle of the Clearing. He knew that smell. It was Berrynose! "Berrynose! Wake up." He said, licking the tom. His creamy fur shook and he woke up. He coughed a little and smiled. "Hello." he said.

Two kits were in the Clearing, playing in the snow. Some cats wouldn't know if they were there. Poppyfrost went on the snow and called, "Molekit! Cherykit! Back in the den now. Before you freeze." She ordered. The two ran back inside the Nursery. Poppyfrost smelt Berrynose and padded to the blind Medicine Cat and her mate. Berrynose coughed. "Poppyfrost..." he whispered. Jayfeather and Poppyfrost picked up Berrynose's muzzle and walked to Jayfeather's den.

"So? Will he ever be okay?" She asked. Jayfeather licked her. "I don't know. He does have Greencough, though. He must have caught it over night." Poppyfrost sighed and looked at her sick mate. He had to be alive when her kits became apprentices. She walked out silently.

* * *

The next day, Firestar went on the Highrock and called, "Meeting! Molekit is now Molepaw, mentored by Brambleclaw. Cherrykit is now Cherrypaw, mentored by Blossomfall." And climbed down.

"Help!" A scream came. It was Jayfeather's voice. Poppyfrost, Molepaw, and Cherrypaw came in.

"He is dieing... His breathing is going down less and less." Jayfeather told them. They pulled through. Poppyfrost licked him. "You lived to see them born. You lived to see there first day of apprentices." She whispered.

"But I can't see them being warriors. I love you, Poppyfrost. But Honeyfern is calling me to join her. Tell the two that I love them." He said.

He closed his eyes. "No!"They all shrieked. Berrynose took his last breath, and lied there, motionless. He was dead.

Poppyfrost looked into the sky. She saw two stars together shining on her. Honeyfern and Berrynose!

That night, she went to get his nest. She took some moss and bracken. She put some moss in her nest, then looked into the apprentice's den. She added some bracken to her kits nests, and went back to her nest, knowing Berrynose would be at her side.


	4. Birchfall

Dovepaw and Birchfall crawled through the bushes."Blackbird!" She said, having her nose point to the bird. Birchfall jumped up and hung onto a large branch and bit the bird's throat. He dropped it into Dovepaw's paws and fell down himself.

"Can we share this, father?" She asked. Birchfall licked his legs and nodded. "We could leave a little for Ivypaw if you want." Birchfall told her. Dovepaw shook her head. "I can barely talk to her! She is so into Bumblestripe, and so is he. They are basically mates." She said. Ivypaw had been in love with Bumblestripe since she was an apprentice.

Birchfall nodded. "I promise she'll have a hunt with us tomorrow." He promised, hopefully. Or else if he couldn't get her to go, he would have to invite Bumblestripe too. Dovepaw reached for a bite of the blackbird.

Then, Birchfall saw a white animal in the shadows. "Hello." It said. She came near them! "Ivypaw!" Dovepaw purred. Ivypaw smiled. "I am sorry I never spend time with you. Bumblestripe makes me go crazy." She told them. Dovepaw sighed.

Ivypaw looked and saw gray animals running near Birchfall. Rats! "Birchfall!" They squealed. Birchfall looked. He saw the rats darting for him. He ran back to camp with Ivypaw and Dovepaw on his trail. Luckily, Dovepaw had the bird in her mouth.

"Bramblestar! Rats have been near our territory." Birchfall screamed. Ivypaw noticed Bramblestar was near them. "We must be alert then." Bramblestar replied. Thornclaw, the deputy, came to them. "Alert of what?" He asked. Dovepaw looked at the tom."Rats! They came by us while we were hunting and they almost bit Birchfall!" She cried out.

Thornclaw, very much surprised, nodded and went along to set the sunset patrols. Dovepaw took a deep breath after her screaming and looked into the sun. "Everyone will be okay.." She hoped.

"Escape from the territory now!" Screamed cats the next day. Birchfall opened his eyes. He saw a rats all over the camp. Cats were gathering prey, while WindClan warriors were helping them. Dovepaw and Ivypaw were were deep sleepers. Bumblestripe took Ivypaw's muzzle and ran to the patrol of WindClan warriors.

Dovepaw woke up once she heard, "Is everyone out?" She didn't notice the rats, so she went in the Clearing. Three rats were darting for her paw!

* * *

Dovepaw looked around to notice she was covered with rats near her. "Help!" She screamed. Birchfall blinked to see his daughter horrified in the Clearing. "Dovepaw!" He screamed. He ran and jumped, able to push Dovepaw out of the way, able for the rats to climb up him more easily cause he was laying on the ground. Tons of rats kept climbing up him and biting him. He didn't move. He didn't try to battle them off. He did nothing.

Ivypaw woke up in Bumblestripe's hold. "Birchfall!" She screamed. The two apprentices and the warrior were the only ones left in camp. The rats stopped biting and ran away to ShadowClan territory.

Birchfall was bleeding, were ever you looked was bites with blood. Dovepaw ran to her father, and Bubmelstripe dropped Ivypaw's muzzle and Ivypaw ran over to him. "Birchfall!" They ran to them. He licked around Birchfall's nose and mouth. He was dead.

Whitewing was the first warrior back to camp, and she looked at Birchfall's biten body. "Oh no... Birchfall, it was supposed to last..." She whispered into his pelt.

Dovepaw looked into his bitten pelt. _Instead of your promise, StarClan gives us your death... I promise Ivypaw and I will spend more time together, I promise. _


	5. Birdflight

Birdflight went through the forest, looking for Cloudstar to see her. She was carrying her two new kits, Spottedkit and Gorsekit. "Cloudstar?" She asked.

Cloudstar came near Birdflight. "You had them!" He said. Birdflight nodded. "The she-cat is Spottedkit, and the tom is Gorsekit." Cloudstar smiled. "I am very proud of them." He said. "You may keep them. The fake father, Waterglaze, will not be happy if they're missing." Birdflight nodded. "Waterglaze will freak out if he finds out that I am in the forest, bye..." She told him, and padded away.

* * *

A lot of moons later, Spottedkit and Gorsekit grown into warriors, Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt. Cloudstar was on his last life, and he wasn't happy about it.

Gorseclaw licked Leafpelt. "The kits will be great... I know it." He told his mate. Birdflight was talking to Spottedpelt, and then she went over to her brother. "Birdflight has a suprise." She told him. "Bye." Gorseclaw told his mate and followed her.

It was Cloudstar! "Waterglaze isn't your is." Birdflight told them. Cloudstar smiled. "Oh, sweet little Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw." He purred. Gorseclaw sat still. Spottedpelt came up to him and licked him.

"Be careful of the water, it has been crazy for hours." Cloudstar told them. Gorseclaw nodded. "Yes father." He moaned. Gorseclaw laid down in the sunlight.

Birdflight licked her mate and looked at the lake. "It is still graceful.." She told them. Birdflight and Cloudstar had fell in love here, when Birdflight had almost drowned. Cloudstar was the deputy at that time, and his name was Cloudstripe.

Cloudstar nodded. "It is great to see all of this.. since I only have one life left." He told her. Birdflight blinked slowly and nodded. A big wave hit the boulder they were on. Spottedpelt almost slid down. "Help!" She hissed, holding on for her life.

Gorseclaw pulled her up. "You okay?" He asked. Spottedpelt nodded. "Yes..." She told him. She licked her wet pelt and looked at Birdflight.

A big wave came right behind Birdflight. "Birdflight!" Cloudstar called. Birdflight tried to move put the wave pushed her away. Birdflight, unable to see, tried to hold on. Cloudstar looked down. Birdflight was sliding down. Gorseclaw was about to leap, in till Cloudstar did it.

* * *

Birdflight hadn't held on tight enough, so she was trying to find shore. Cloudstar swam to her. "You must remember to swim!" He hissed. Birdflight tried to hang on to the dirt on the bottom of her. "Not in shallow water!" She hissed. Water came near her. It was the biggest wave any cat has seen. "Birdflight!" He screamed. Brdflight couldn't move. She was in shock. "I love you! Tell Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw I love them!" She said. "Move!" He hissed. "You can't leave me!" He added. Birdflight tried to move, but the wave got onto her. It swept her far into the lake. Cloudstar swam there. He saw some brown wet pelt. "Birdflight?" He asked the wet she-cat. She didn't move. Cloudstar grabbed her muzzle and swam to the boulder. "Spottedpelt! Gorseclaw!" He called. "The wave hit her. She's dead." He said, climbing the boulder. Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt grabbed her pelt and got her motionless body to them. "I bet _you_ killed her!" Gorseclaw hissed. Cloudstar looked upset. "I didn't! I tried to save her!" He hissed. Gorseclaw looked at him. Spottedpelt looked at Gorseclaw. "I believe Cloudstar. She got swept below by that first wave. Did you see the top of the huge wave? That must have swept her up. It was where Cloudstar and Birdflight both were. Stop being mean to our father."

* * *

She hissed. Gorseclaw unsheathed his claw and backed up. "Before she died, she told me to tell both she loved you very much. So do I. I remember when you were kits." He told them. Spottedpelt nodded. "Almost moonhigh. Got to go." She told him. "I love you." She told him. Gorseclaw nodded. "So do I." He mumbled. Cloudstar nodded. "I love you too. Please remember me!" He called out to them, and looked at Birdflight. "Bye, my love." He whispered. He would see her in StarClan soon, he would.


End file.
